Our Anniversary
by gyupire18
Summary: "Ini adalah kalung pasangan untuk kita, lambangnya adalah hati. Setengahnya padaku dan setengahnya padamu Wonie. Sama seperti kita, kalung ini akan lengkap jika bersama pasangannya. Happy anniversary yang kedua sayang." Meanie, Meanie Couple, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minwon. BXB DLDR Romance BL
**Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

Matahari mulai berjalan meninggalkan singgasananya. Namun belum sepenuhnya pergi. Masih ada setitik cahaya yang menghiasi langit seoul sore itu.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan wajahnya yang mulus, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan juga rambutnya yang hitam legam dengan poni menutupi keningnya sedang sibuk menciumi wangi bunga yang ada di taman.

Tidak berapa lama kegiatannya sedikit terusik dengan bunyi dan juga sinar dari kamera. Ia mendongak mendapati seseorang yang diam-diam memfotonya.

Wonwoo nama pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Merasa kesal karena orang tersebut tidak memberinya aba-aba saat akan difoto.

Sedangkan lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi, wajah tampan bagaikan pangeran, berambut cokelat yang memperlihatkan dahinya dan juga jangan lupakan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Ia terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang merajuk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memfotoku diam-diam Kim Mingyu!" Teriak Wonwoo kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa begitu menggemaskan." Balas lelaki bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Mingyu.. jangan menggodaku." Rengek Wonwoo manja.

Kemudian Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakangnya. Mingyu kembali terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Mingyu berjalan menyusul Wonwoo. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih mengerucutkan bobirnya dan merajuk.

"Wonwoo kau marah hem?"

"Tidak tau." Jawab Wonwoo jutek.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf ya. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau aku traktir es krim?"

Wonwoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Mingui dengan wajah berbinar. Sungguh jarang sekali Mingyu memperbolehkannya makan es krim.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh makan es krim sepuasnya?"

"Kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

Wonwoo langsung bersorak kegirangan. Kemudian langsung berlari menuju kedai es krim. Ia memilih 6 jenis rasa sedangkan Mingyu hanya memesan dua rasa saja.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala melihat Wonwoo yang memesan es krim dengan berbagai rasa itu. Namun ia juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang polos seperti anak kecil.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman bermain. Menikmati es krim yang sudah di pesan. Namun tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo mengeluh.

"Ah aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya Mingyu-ya." Rengek Wonwoo

"Habiskan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memesannya?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi." Wonwoo kembali merengek.

"Baiklah sini biar aku yang menghabiskannya."

Wonwoo kembali bersorak. Kemudian ia memberikan sisa es krimnya kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu menghabiskan sisa es krim dari Wonwoo.

~00000~

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali berjalan menyusuri taman bermain. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Wonwoo tersenyum cerah begitu juga dengan Mingyu.

Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba mata Wonwoo melihat stand penjual permen kapas. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang langsung mengerti arti tatapan kekasihnya itu langsung menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menarik Wonwoo.

"Mingyu ayolah aku ingin makan pernen kapas."

"Tidak boleh. Wonie kau sudah makan es krim tadi. Tidak baik terlalu banyak makan-makanan yang manis."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kemudian Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu dan tidak menghiraukan Mingyu yang terus memanggilnya.

"Wonie." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga pemuda itu menoleh.

"APA!"

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja. Kau boleh bermain sepuasnya.." bujuk Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Mingyu aku ingin bermain games saja." Ucap Wonwoo bersemangat.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat perubahan mood kekasihnya yang begitu cepat itu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju wahana bermain.

Banyak permainan yang mereka coba. Wonwoo tidak hentinya berteriak histeris. Kelakuannya sungguh tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar.

Mingyu ingat betul saat sekolah dulu Wonwoo merupakan siswa yang dikenal dengan sikap dingin dan wajah datarnya. Saat pertama kali ia mendekati Wonwoo, Wonwoo sangat cuek padanya bahkan selalu mengabaikannya.

Mingyu tidak pernah menyerah untuk menaklukkan hati Wonwoo karena Mingyu memang sangat mencinta pemuda tersebut. Perlahan Mingyu mulai memahami sikap Wonwoo hingga akhirnya tanpa diduga Wonwoo menerimanya menjadi kekasih.

"Mingyu kau melamun?" Wonwoo menggoyang lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersadar dari Ia langsung membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba dipeluk menjadi kaget. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu Wonie."

Wonwoo terkekeh, sebenarnya ia sangat malu jika mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu Wonwoo memang sangat cuek pada Mingyu, namun diam-diam Wonwoo sudah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu dari pertama bertemu.

"Gyu aku lelah." Rengek Wonwoo manja dipelukan Mingyu.

"Baiklah." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya, memberi Wonwoo kode untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Mingyu kemudian menggendong Wonwoo dan kembali berjalan. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mingyu. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Mingyu sambil menghirup perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu.

"Gyu apa aku berat?" ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau sedikit lebih berat setelah memakan es krim tadi." Canda Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung memukul pelan punggung Mingyu. Mingyu kembali terkekeh, pastilah saat itu kekasih manisnya itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya tapi bisa membayangkannya.

Setelah agak jauh berjalan, Mingyu melihat ada sebuah bangku. Ia pun berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut dan mendudukkan kekasih manisnya itu perlahan. Kemudian ia langsung duduk tepat disebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Mingyu. Mingyu pun memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, bukan karena canggung melainkan karena mereka sama-sama menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan.

Mereka sama-sama berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Wonwoo bersyukur ia telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang seperti Mingyu. Orang yang cukup bisa mengerti sifatnya yang kadang berubah sesuai mood. Mingyu selalu mengabulkan keiinginannya meski terkadang Wonwoo tidak mengucapkannya. Mingyu begitu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Dihadapan Mingyu, Wonwoo bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk kuat. Ia akan menangis jika sedih dan Mingyu akan menghapus air matanya. Ia akan merengek jika lelah dan Mingyu akan menggendongnya. Ia akan merajuk jika sedang kesal dan Mingyu akan membujuknya. Mingyu selalu punya carauntuk membahagiakannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu saat Mingyu pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia akan gila atau bahkan akan mati. Mingyu adalah napas untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu adalah pelindung untuk Wonwoo dan yang terpenting Wonwoo berharap Mingyu adalah jodohnya.

Begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Bisa bersama Wonwoo adalah hal paling beruntung dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo selalu mencintainya apa adanya. Wonwoo tidak pernah menuntut hal aneh padanya. Wonwoo selalu menghargai keputusannya.

Meski sifat Wonwoo layaknya anak-anak, namun Wonwoo tidak pernah membuat Mingyu kesal. Justru Wonwoo selalu bisa membuat Mingyu tertawa akan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Mingyu berharap kelak Wonwoo lah yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya, mendampingi dan menemanyi dalam susah maupun duka. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo yang kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Mingyu sangat mencintai Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya kemudian mengambil isinya. Mingyu bergerak membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Mingyu berjongkok tepat dihadapan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memasangkan sebuah kalung di leher Wonwoo.

"Mingyu.."

"Ini adalah kalung pasangan untuk kita, lambangnya adalah hati. Setengahnya padaku dan setengahnya padamu Wonie. Sama seperti kita, kalung ini akan lengkap jika bersama pasangannya. Happy anniversary yang kedua sayang."

Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo kemudian mengecup kening kekasih manisnya itu. Mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan kado sama sekali.

"Mingyu, maaf aku tidak menyiapkan kado." lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau adalah kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi Wonwoo."

Wonwoo langsung menghambur kepelukan Mingyu. Memeluknya dengan erat, Wonwoo terisak dipelukan Mingyu. Hatinya begitu bahagia atas kejutan Mingyu. Meski terkesan sederhana dimata orang, namun Mingyu selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Mingyu mengelus surai Wonwoo mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Setelah agak tenang, Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Wonwoo tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Mingyu. Perlahan Wonwoo memberikan kecupan di bibir Mingyu, hanya kecupan ringan namun tetap mencoba untuk menyampaikan rasa bahagianya.

"Terima kasih Mingyu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonwoo."

 **THE END**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada saudara Monwii yang sudah menyumbangkan sebuah idenya sehingga jadilah Sort fic ini. Tanpa dia ff ini tidak akan ada.**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk review ya. Review kalian menjadi penyemangat saya dalam menulis.**

 **Palembang, 30 April 2016**

 **SALAM MEANIE!**


End file.
